


let me count the ways (our friends have teased me)

by ManaGummi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cutesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, New Relationship, appearances by ven roxas lea and kairi, getting caught kissing, getting teased by all your friends, no beta we die like embarrassed teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaGummi/pseuds/ManaGummi
Summary: When Riku and Sora first got together, their friends unanimously - and silently - agreed to dedicate a small but intense portion of their time to accosting Riku about his new relationship status. It mostly played out the way that Riku had been expecting.-----------Just something cute.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 141





	let me count the ways (our friends have teased me)

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you write something really fast and then your brain is too scrambled to edit it. sometimes you post it anyway.

When Riku and Sora first got together, their friends unanimously - and silently - agreed to dedicate a small but intense portion of their time to accosting Riku about his new relationship status.

It mostly played out the way that Riku had been expecting. Kairi elbowed him hard enough to send him bumping into Sora at his side when she passed them in the hall once, winking as she tossed a smarmy “took you long enough” over her shoulder.

Lea smacked Riku on the back at dinner, nearly spilling the paopu juice Riku had been about to sip from, and congratulated him on finally getting his act together. He then grabbed Riku by the shoulders and shook him while saying something vaguely encouraging and probably slightly rude. Riku had been too busy glaring at his then actually spilled paopu juice to pay attention.

Roxas had been interesting. He’d slipped into a chair across from the one Riku had been sitting in while he _tried_ to read and stared at Riku, expression blank and kind of bored, for a solid five minutes before resting his chin on one hand and saying, “You’re both disgusting. Treat him right or I’ll break your other wrist.” Roxas then stood up with a brief wave and headed towards the library door. “That book sucks by the way, but the second one is better. Just so you know.” He left right after, leaving Riku feeling threatened and strangely honored all at once. 

(The second book _was_ better. Riku didn’t let Roxas know he was right.)

Ven was straight up embarrassing, although Riku didn’t think he meant to be. They had taken a break from their sparring session, and Ven caught Riku watching Sora as he battled Kairi. “You know,” Ven started as he took a swig of water. “You were in his heart from the very beginning. It was kinda cute, not gonna lie.” Riku turned a brilliant shade of red at the implication of everything Ven probably knew, and Ven laughed so hard that they didn’t get back to sparring for another fifteen minutes.

Mickey had been mortifying in a way that only a mentor figure can be. Aqua wasn’t too bad, mostly just sly smiles when she caught Riku and Sora being a little too cutesy in public. Xion was respectful about it all, but did say she thought they were sweet together, and Namine handed Riku a drawing of stars falling from space above two tiny figures and said that some things were always meant to be. Riku had crushed her a little too tightly in the hug that ensued, but Namine had laughed in that quiet way she had and squeezed back just as tightly.

The worst, by far, was Terra, and it was only _partially_ his fault.

It had been a quiet, warm evening, and Sora and Riku were lounging on the steps of the castle’s entrance at the Land of Departure. Sora sat a couple steps down from Riku, nestled between Riku’s knees with his head resting back on Riku’s chest. Riku had one arm draped around Sora’s shoulder, one hand resting against his boyfriend’s collarbones while the other idly played with Sora’s hair. The evening sun was soft, its light falling gently across Sora’s face as he dozed against Riku, safe and comfortable and content. 

Riku himself had started to feel drowsy too, his eyes slipping closed as he ran his fingers through Sora’s hair again and again. He was warm and at peace in a way he couldn’t quite recall every feeling, but he was pretty sure he could get used to the feeling. Sora shifted in front of him, and Riku merely hummed as he felt slim fingers reach up and trace his cheeks.

“Hey, Riku,” Sora whispered. Riku opened his eyes to see Sora’s bright, beautiful blue eyes gazing straight into Riku’s own, his head tilted back with his arms reached behind him to continue stroking Riku’s face. Riku was still sleepy and too comfortably warm to speak, so he made a small questioning hum in the back of his throat. A fond grin snuck onto Sora’s face, and if Riku had been more awake he might have been a little starstruck about how that grin was for him and him alone. Instead, he just tilted his head to side and smiled back, prompting Sora to say what was on his mind.

“I think you should kiss me.”

Even half-asleep, Riku couldn’t help but agree.

Riku leaned down with sleep-heavy motions, chuckling as Sora tilted his head farther back and up to meet him as best he could. When their lips met, Riku felt a fresh burst of warmth radiating from his chest, filling him to the brim with life and love as Sora gave a happy little sigh against his mouth. They moved slowly, lazy in the evening sun, pressing kiss after kiss against each other's lips with hazy glee.

Then, at some point, someone nipped playfully at the other’s mouth - it might have been Riku - and suddenly Sora _finally_ turned around to meet Riku head on. Sora’s warm hands linked together behind Riku’s neck, and Riku, now a good deal more awake, grabbed Sora by the waist to pull him closer, nipping at his mouth again and feeling a rush of heady _something_ when it made Sora gasp and part his lips. Riku felt slightly drunk in that moment as he moved to deepen the kiss, tugging at Sora’s bottom lip with his teeth before pressing forward a bit more and-

“Okay, we _definitely_ need to get you two a dedicated room here.”

Riku gasped and shoved at Sora’s shoulders, chest heaving as Sora yelped and barely managed to grasp Riku’s arm before he tumbled down the stairs below. A heavy, mortified blush was already settling firmly on Riku’s face, and he looked around wildly to find the source of the voice before whirling around to see Terra at the top of the steps, his arms crossed and his expression amused. “Oh my god,” Riku breathed, incapable of saying anything more put together or coherent.

Sora, no longer in danger of careening down a flight of stairs, peeked his head out to the side to meet Terra’s gaze. “Hi, Terra!” he chirped, and if Riku hadn’t noticed the way Sora’s ears were bright red he might have been fooled by Sora’s nonchalant act.

Terra huffed a small laugh. “Hi, Sora. You mind taking this someplace that _won’t_ end in both of you falling down the stairs? Not sure how I would explain that one to Aqua.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Riku groaned as he buried his face in his hands.

He heard Sora chuckle nervously. “Uh, yeah, sure! Can totally make that happen. Absolutely!” Riku could practically _hear_ Terra roll his eyes behind him, but he kept his face firmly hidden as Terra wished them a good night and walked away, his footsteps slowly fading with distance. “Okay,” Sora sighed. “That did not go as planned.”

Riku gave another miserable groan in response, but when Sora tugged his hands away from his face Riku didn’t put up a fight. He looked up at Sora’s still red but smiling face and felt a bit of the embarrassed tension bleed out from his shoulders. “Sora,” Riku whispered. “I can never look Terra in the eyes again.”

Sora’s answering laugh was bright and brilliant, and Riku felt the rest of his embarrassment fade under the setting sun as Sora pressed a quick kiss into his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come yell with me on twitter @managummi


End file.
